powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Duncan
}|width=200|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |label = Silver Dino Charge Ranger (III) |label2 = Black Dino Charge Ranger (II) |color = Silver Black |homeworld= Earth |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Dino Charge |casts = Douglas J. Stafford |firstepisode = Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation |lastepisode = Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) |complex2 = |-|1= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Silver Dino Charge Ranger (III) |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Black Dino Charge Ranger (II) }} 1= "Flashing Brachio,Dino Charge Silver!" |-| 2= "Sniper Paras,Dino Charge Black!" Duncan is 3rd Silver Dino Charge Ranger.He later inherits the power of his ancestor,becoming the new Black Dino Charge Ranger. Biography Duncan is Dan’s great-grandson who transforms into Silver Dino Charge Ranger using the Silver BrachioZord Saurus Battery. He found popularity as a musician, where his singing and self-accompaniment with the acoustic guitar is considered second to none. Duncan discovers his true color of black when he played a song called Parasite Blast Off, where as he continued to sing, the words came together as Paras Blaster. Ranger Powers - Black Dino Charge Ranger= When finally able to transform into the color he was destined to inherit and accepted by his Zord, Duncan is marginally more powerful than his ancestor by at least one Saurus Battery. While the original Black Dino Charge Ranger could transform with one Saurus Battery into his ranger form and use another Saurus Battery to enter Battle Mode, Duncan uses one Saurus Battery to enter this form immediately upon transformation. He is also able to summon his weapon, the Paras Blaster, at will any time after transforming. Arsenal *'Dino Charge Changer': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Dino Charge Sword': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Dino Charge Changer. **'Dino Charge Rifle': The combined form of the Dino Charge Changer and Dino Charge Sword. *'Dino Buckle': Saurus Batteries storing belt and communicator. *'Saurus Battery #2 - Black ParasZord': Main battery-like device that is the source of Dan's powers. *'Paras Blaster' Zord *Zord #2: Black ParasZord - Mighty Thunder= Mighty Thunder is a mode gained by the future Dino Charge Rangers, after they have tapped into the full power of their ancestors. }} Ranger Keys - Dino Charge Black= The 'Black Dino Charge Ranger ' is a Dino Charge Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of thirteen Dino Charge Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Black Dino Charge Ranger. }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Duncan is portrayed by Douglas J. Stafford Notes See also * - his counterpart in *Dan - his great-grandfather,and original Black Dino Charge Ranger * Previous wielders of the Silver Dino Charge Ranger powers: **Avian - The original wielder of the Silver Dino Charge Ranger powers and mentor to Dan and his teammates. **Anthony - The second Silver Dino Charge Ranger, who was Reese's father and an ally of the Dino Charge Rangers. Category:Silver Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Second-In-Command Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:2016